


Lost In You

by Skylar0Grace



Series: sunnyskiessillies [3]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m nothing without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://sunriserooftops.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sunriserooftops.livejournal.com/)**sunriserooftops**. I heard the song 'Lost In You' by Three Days Grace and they practically LEAPT at me screaming to do a Dean/Prue piece for her and although Buffy kept trying to nudge her way in, I managed to get it done! :D The other thing was that I wrote this purely on my iPod at like 3am and tiny, tiny writing and tired eyes surprisingly don't mesh well - who'd have thunk? :P

* * *

  
_I’m nothing without you_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_  
 _Let me inside, let me get close to you_  
 _Change your mind, I’ll get lost if you want me to_  
 _Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

\- Three Days Grace

* * *

Dean slammed his fists on the steering wheel and cursed loudly. He gripped the wheel tightly before almost growling and turning the key in the ignition. He knew where he was going to go, just like he knew that if his dad were around, he’d think it a failure. It had been purely platonic right from the beginning, just two people that had managed to find a small reprieve from dealing with the things they dealt with on a daily basis. It worked for them, mostly him if he were honest, and when she’d called him one night and called things off, he’d let it roll straight off of him.

Even though she’d been lying.

She’d said that she was falling in love with him and knowing it was nothing more to him was breaking her. He was closed off and no matter what she did, he didn’t seem to wanna pursue their relationship further. An unsaid ultimatum hung in the air and when he’d wished her well and said goodbye, it appeared as if she was just another short chapter in his book.

But darn it all to hell if the whole thing wasn’t backfiring on him now. The last few weeks had shown him how much she was a part of his life, even if it had originally been nothing more than two ships passing in the night. He could tell by the timbre of her voice that she was lying, even though he had no idea why, and at the time he hadn’t cared; it was her business.

But now he cared! She’d gotten so tangled up in his life that he found himself pushing the Impala at 3am in the morning just so that he could reach her by morning, before she went to work. He’d realised that not only could he not stop thinking about her or miss her during the nights, but that he didn’t even want the feelings to go away. She’d somehow managed to fix the part of him that had been broken and cordoned off and now there was just this cavity where she had been. He was man enough to admit that he cared for her, that she meant something to him. There was no way, however, that he was even going to entertain the idea of the ‘L’ word. None.

The San Francisco bridge came into sight just as the morning rays hit the horizon and he found himself on autopilot as he drove to her house. He sat still for a moment as he gave himself a chance to talk him out of this absolutely ridiculous notion but he couldn’t force himself to turn the ignition and found his legs racing up the stairs to her front door.

He knocked impatiently and after a few moments, the door opened and she frowned in confusion as she put her coffe cup down on the hall table beside her.

“Dean?”

He was insane. It was the only logical explanation he had for his breakneck speed throughout the night and for his current actions as he moved quickly forward, hands framing her face, and pressed his lips anxiously against hers. She was startled, but broke from it long enough to pull back slightly and questioningly look at him. He opened his mouth several times to respond but it seemed as if his brain didn’t know what he was doing anymore than he did and rendered him mute. Something must have gotten across to her because the corners of her mouth turned up and she pulled him inside by the front of his shirt, closing the door firmly behind them.


End file.
